godzilla_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah: Master of The Monsters
Godzilla: King Ghidorah's Final War 'is an anime series centered around Godzilla's legendary arch-nemesis. King Ghidorah, who awakens after a thirty-year slumber to wage war on a weakened human race. The series was announced in March 2013 and made it's debut on December 20, 2014 in Japan. Running for 39 episodes on a weekly basis, it's run there lasted until September 15, 2015. The show's English dub was first shown in September 13, 2015. The series received positive feedback from fans and critics alike. Thfans were especially pleased to have a form of Godzilla media that centered on the villains for once. Others praised the massive monster roster on the show, especially with the addition of monsters from Daiei's ''Gamera ''series. The show was produced by a joint-effort of Toho, Daiei, Universal, and Legendary. The English dub was done by FuNimation. . Series Overview "''King Ghidorah, the dreaded nemesis of Toho's legendary monster, Godzilla, awakens from a three-decade slumber to find the world driven to the brink by kaiju. With no Godzilla to defend the human race, King Ghidorah goes out on an epic quest to find followers to his cause and to destroy the world he thought would never fall." - Official series website description. Characters Kaiju King Ghidorah's Faction *'King Ghidorah '- The series protagonist (or antagonist, depending on your point of view) who awakens from a long slumber to wreak his vengance upon the world. Kouichi Yamadera in the Japanese version and by Alastair Duncan in the English dub. *'Gigan '- King Ghidorah's most loyal servant and number two in the chain of command among the faction members. Gigan was the first kaiju who encountered King Ghidorah after his return and joins his master on a quest to unite most, if not all, the powerful kaiju left on the Earth. Brutal and sadistic, Gigan is always on the hunt for more bloodshed in battle. His look is based on his Modified Gigan design from Godzilla: Final Wars. ''Voiced by Junpei Morita (Japanese) and Eric Stuart (English). *'Megagurius '''- A giant, extra-dimensional dragonfly, Megagurius is the queen of a massive swarm of extra-dimensional dragonflies who have a penchant for any energy source that will increase their power, She, at first, is hesitant to join King Ghidorah, but is lulled by the chance of limitless power. The two later warm up to each other and she is later accepted by Ghidorah as his consort. Voiced by Minori Chinhara and Mayrke Hendrikse in the Japanese and English dubs, respectively. * '''MechaGodzilla 1 - Godzilla's infamous metal doppelganger. He has been a long-time ally of King Ghidorah, and is very close to him. Has a mutual dislike of Megagurius, but their rivalry only goes so far as not to incur King Ghidorah's wrath. Voiced by Jouji Nakata in Japanese and Tom Kane in English. * Biollante '- A Godzilla clone who was created the cells of the monster king were fused with those of a rose and a human's. Infatuated with Gigan, who returns her feelings. Voiced by Shizuka Itou and Rachel Lillis in their respective dubs. * '''SpaceGodzilla '- Another Godzilla clone who was created when Godzilla's cells into space via unmentioned means, fused with a crystaline life form, entered a black hole, and exited a white hole. In Episode 38, he dies in the final epic battle against Bagan, though some of his cells escape into space, where he - according to his comerades - will reconstitute himself and return. Voiced by Norio Wakamoto and Daemon Clarke. * 'Destoroyah '- A hulking, devil-like creature who was originally a whole colony of prehistoric crustceans before they were mutated. Voiced by Ryusei Nakao and Andrew Chandler. * 'Orga '- A creature that started life as an advanced bio-ship that absorbed Godzilla's DNA and became a hulking, Godzilla-like monster with massive hands. Voiced by Masashi Hirose and Steven Blum. * 'Megalon '- A beetle-like kaiju ''who isn't very bright, but makes up for it with his brute strength. Voiced by Yukimasa Kishino and Jim Cummings. * '''Hedorah '- A toxic sludge-based alien that thrives where pollution is most concentrated. Voiced by Yousuke Akimoto and Daran Norris. * 'Hokmuto '- One of two parasitic creatures known as M.U.T.O (or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisims). Hokmuto is smaller one, but he is very fast and can outrun kaiju ''as fast as Rodan in the right situation. Voiced by Shin'ichirō Miki and James Cathcart. * '''Femuto '- Hokmuto's mate. Bigger than her partner and equally dangerous in combat. Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara and Michele Knotz. Irys' Faction * 'Irys '- A mutated Gyaos that can absorb the DNA of others, and make copies of their moves for his uses. One of King Ghidorah's main rivals, apart from Bagan. One of the series' main antagonists, along with Bagan. Voiced by Hideo Ishikawa and Simon Templemann. * '''Hyper Gyaos - A special, one-of-a-kind type of Gyaos that is far more powerful than most of his kind. Voiced by Robert Atkin Downes. * Queen Legion '- The queen of an interstellar race of hive-mind aliens. Voiced by Rie Tanaka and Jessica DiCicco. * '''Gurion '- A unusual type of monster with a gigantic, knife-like growth on his head. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * 'Zedus '- A bulky, dinosaur-like beast who can shoot extra-sharp quills and is a short fuse. Voiced by Bin Shimada and Vic Mignoga. * 'Viras '- A space-faring squid-like creature that has a reputation as an intergalatic conqueror. Voiced by Chris Ayres. * 'Jiger '- Zedus' sister who is as lethal as her brother gets. Voiced by Hiromi Tsuru and Monica Rial. * 'Space Gyaos '- A Gyaos whose main job is to gather intelligence for Irys and report it to him. Voiced by Keiji Fujiwara and Wally Wingert. * 'Super Gyaos '- A female Gyaos who is the faction's main strategist. Voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Kari Wahlgen. * 'Barugon '- A highly unusual kaiju ''who fires a rainbow-based beam attack. Voiced by Kouki Harasawa and Bill Fagerbakke. * '''Zigra '- A giant alien goblin shark with a taste for human flesh. Voiced by Houchu Otsuka and Phil Parsons. * 'Gyaos '- A vampiric bat-monster. Voiced by Junichi Suwabe and Rob Paulsen. Mothra's Faction (Earth Defenders) * 'Mothra '- A divine, moth-like being who leads the Earth Defenders in the wake of Godzilla's death. Voiced by Houko Kuwashima and Laura Bailey. * 'Angurius '- A supersized ankylosaurus who was Godzilla's best friend. Well noted for his loyal and "never say die" attitude. Voiced by Kenichi Suzumura and Dwight Schultz. * 'Rodan '- A giant pteranodon. An experienced strategist with millions of years of fighting evil kaiju ''under his belt. Voiced by Toshio Furakawa and Christopher Sabat. * '''Baragon '- An ancient beast who specializes in digging and underground operations. He is the smallest ''kaiju ''among all of the ones in the series, but his battle prowess is excellent and has taken down enemies much bigger than himself on multiple occasions. Voiced by Sonny Strait. * '''King Caesar - A beast resembling a shisa ''of Okinawan legend. Voiced by Mughito and Kevin Michael Richardson. * '''Titanosaurus '- An dinosaur who is as strong as Godzilla and can cause massive winds to occur when he opens his tail sail. Voiced by Mads Mikkelsen. * Gamera '- A gigantic turtle who can travel in space, has rockets in his shell, and breathes fire. Voiced by Sean Schimmel. * '''King Kong '- A giant gorilla, one of the lead Earth Defenders. Voiced by LeVar Burton. * 'Kamacurias '- A gigantic praying mantis. Voiced by Sally Hawkins. * 'Kumonga '- A giant spider. Voiced by Thomas Kretchsmann. * 'Manda '- A mystical, dragon-like being. Voiced by John Burgemier. * 'Gorosaurus '- A dinosaur resembling a T. rex. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * 'Zilla '- A mutated iguana, once mistaken for Godzilla. Voiced by Simon Helberg. Earth Defense Force (E.D.F) * 'Kiryu '- A Godzilla-like cyborg, who has the cells of Godzilla implanted in him. As a result, he posesses all his memories and experiences. Voiced by Garry Chalk. * 'MechaGodzilla II '- Another Godzilla-based machine, who was a prototype for Kiryu. Named for the original MechaGodzilla. Voiced by Frank Welker. * 'Jet Jaguar '- A giant, man-based robot who can shift his size, depending on the situation. Voiced by nobody, since he doesn't have any lines in the series. * 'M.O.G.U.E.R.A '- The G.D.F's first combat-operational mech. Also has no voice actor. Neutral/Ambient * 'Bagan '- A monster of unknown origin, who killed King Ghidorah's brothers and father and rendered King Ghidorah the last of his kind. Is the one kaiju ''King Ghidorah fears and hates more than any other, Irys and Godzilla included. Voiced by John Hannah. * '''Ebirah '- A giant mutated lobster. Known for his arrogance. Killed by Gigan when he refused to join King Ghidorah. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Tom Kenny. * '''Battra - Battra's more violent twin brother. Voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya and Ron Perlman. * Godzilla Jr. '- The son of Godzilla, seeking revenge for his father's death. Voiced by Daisuke Ono and Jeremy Shada. * '''Gaira '- A giant mutated humanoid. Voiced by Avery Brooks. * 'Sandra '- Gaira's brother. Voiced by Ving Vhames. * 'Gamnies - '''Ebirah's brother, a mutated crab. Voiced by Glenn Wrange. * '''Gezora '- A giant squid that can walk on land, with his tentacles. Voiced by Armin Sherimann. * 'Kameobas '- A mutated rock turtle. Voiced by Travis Willingham. * 'Dagahra '- An aquatic dragon monster. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * 'Dogora '- A sentient, gaseous monster that feeds on energy and matter. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Mentioned/Flashback * '''Godzilla - The monster once known as "The King Of The Monsters", before his death. Died in the pilot episode. Voiced by Troy Baker. * Monster X/Kaiser Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah's brother, also died in the series' pilot episode. Voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch. * '''DesGhidorah '- King Ghidorah's other brother. Like Kaiser Ghidorah, he was killed in the series premiere. Voiced by Anthony Lander. * 'Grand King Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah, Kaiser Ghidorah, and DesGhidorah's father. Killed in Episode 1. Voiced by Masato Ibu and Ralph Finnes. Music '''Opening Theme: ''Bio Wars (Remix), by Koichi Sugiyama '''Closing Theme: 'Monster Zero March (Remix) ''by Neil Norman '''Pilot Episode Theme: 'Invasion of The Astro-Monster Main Title by Akira Ifukube Arc Listing *'Story Arc 1:' Return of King Ghidorah Arc (Episodes 1-5) *'Story Arc 2: '''Earth Defenders/E.D.F Arc (Episodes 6-20) *'Story Arc 3: Irys Arc (Episodes 21-34) *'Story Arc 4: '''Bagan Arc (Episodes 34-39) Syndication *Kondansya Manga ran a syndication series in January of 2014. Viz did the translations. Viz's version was released not long after the series' English dub aired in the U.S, Episode Listing Story Arc 1: Return of King Ghidorah Arc 1. '''Requiem For The Gods ' - After many long years of warring with the forces and monsters of the Earth, the mighy Ghidorah clan is on the verge of defeating the mighy Godzilla - until an unknown force arrives, robs them of their prize and annihlates them all - save for King Ghidorah. 2, 'The World That Would Never Fall '- Awakening from a 30-year slumber, King Ghidorah reunites with his old friend Gigan to assemble a coalition of monsters to assit in his cause Their first candidate? The powerful and power-hungry Megagurius. 3. Devil And The Rose '- After recruiting Megagurius to their cause, Gigan and King Ghidorah find two potentially powerful allies in Godzilla's evil clones Biollante and SpaceGodzilla. 4.' Death Itself '- Arriving in Hokkaido, King Ghidorah's group find the destroyed remains of a town ravaged by the brutal Destoroyah, who once drove Godzilla to the point of death. 5. '''Parasities And Cyborgs '- In the ruins of an abandoned EDF base in the Arctic, King Ghidorah and his allies find and revive the remains of the mighty cyborg MechaGodzilla who fought two gigantic parasites known as M.U.T.O. Story Arc 2: Earth Defenders/EDF Arc 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. Story Arc 3: Iyrs Arc 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. Story Arc 4: Bagan Arc 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. Trivia * This was the first time Toho, Daiei, Universal, and Legendary have worked together to make a series involving their original monsters. * Bendedict Cumberbatch, Ralph Finnes, and John Hannah did all of their lines in the UK, while the rest of the English dub cast did it in the US. * Bagan, a video-game kaiju ''well noted for being in scrapped Toho film projects, finally made his on-screen debut in this series. * Before any major voice recording began on either dub (English or Japanese) began, the voice actors and actresses who were inexperienced or new around ''kaiju went through what was called "Kaiju Boot Camp". There, they learned everything there was to know about Godzilla so that their own performances would mirror those of the characters they portrayed on-screen. * King Ghidorah's final attack on Bagan in Episode 39 is a homage to the final fight of the eighth episode in the 1966 tokusatsu ''series, ''Ultraseven. In both fights, both combatants fought under a setting sun and ran at each other several times. ** It is worth mentioning that Eiji Tsubaraya, one of the main creators of Godzilla (and most of his allies and enemies) and the special effects supervisor for the first nine Godzilla films was the creator of Ultraseven. * The series title came from Godzilla: Final Wars. * Kenji Yamamoto, Joe Hisaishi, Akira Miyagawa, Koichi Sugiyama (the composer for'' Godzilla Vs. Biollante) and Neil Norman (of ''Neil Norman and His Cosmic Orchestra) ''did the music for the series. Yamamoto did the music for Arc 1, Hisaishi for Arc 2, Sugiyama for Arc 3 and Norman for Arc 4. * The pilot episode begins with a title card that reads, ''"In honor of Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda, Akira Ifukube, Ejii Tsubaraya, Merrian C. Cooper, Edgar Wallace, and Ray Harryhausen - the true masters of monsters." ''Author's Notes'' OK, first off, I do hope you enjoy this little piece of fanfic. 'tis one of the many things that circulate in my cortex these days. That being said.... DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A REAL SERIES THAT WILL BE COMING, PLEASE. This, as a fanfiction, is pure fantasy and doesn't exist for real. (Though I wish it did). '' ''Additionally, DO NOT edit this without my permission, please. If you want to add your ideas here, then tell me via blog post and or comment , then, I'll probably add it to the page. Finally, all unoriginal material belongs to their rightful owners. I own NOTHING, and I simply borrowed them for fun and for fun's sake alone. I don't wish to make any money outta this. That is all for now. Thank you.